


Wrapping

by Katherine



Category: The Left Hand of Darkness - Ursula K. Le Guin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "There," Estraven said, having finished wrapping my wrists. Although the tiny stove had warmed our tent already, I still felt the cold of the day's travel.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aansero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aansero/gifts).



> For Aansero, who asked for "their time on the ice? Conversations in the tent, perhaps, or some basic first aid as they're recovering from a long day."

"There," Estraven said, having finished wrapping my wrists. Although the tiny stove had warmed our tent already, I still felt the cold of the day's travel, as well as the now-receding pain in my arms.

Estraven added, "You need the bracing there," then something about angles that I did not quite follow. My immediate surroundings seemed slightly bent and overbright, as if seen through ice.

I rested one of my hands on the floor of the tent, fingers folded under. That felt solid, with the wrapping Estraven had put on both my arms. I had been paying much less than full attention to the details, and was not certain whether that wrapping was actual bandages or something else from our supplies, perhaps strips of material cut especially for the purpose.

I thought of horses, standing on hooves that are hardness around a vulnerable core. But there are no horses on Winter, and the power of pulling in harness here was our own, mine and Estraven's, as we pulled our sledge each day for the sliver of a chance.


End file.
